Fairy Tale Musings
by Wish Upon Dreams
Summary: AU. A revelation from ghoul investigator Sasaki Haise leads to Touka comparing her situation to an old fairy tale. [A set of stories for Touken Fairy tale week on tumblr ]
1. Fairy Tale Musings

**Note:** Just a fan of Tokyo Ghoul borrowing the characters to write this fanfic.

 **Authors Note:** Hello everyone!

This is just a little fic that I wrote for Touken Fairy tales week on tumblr. I might not have the time to complete any other prompts but I wanted to contribute at least one story.

The prompt for this fic and for Day 1 is Little Red Riding Hood. They're still ghouls in this fic but I made mentions to the fairy tale.

Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

xxxxx

"You're a ghoul, right?"

Her hands tremble - he _knows_.

Sasaki Haise, the ghoul investigator, had figured it out.

"Are you afraid of me now?" she asks in response, glancing away for a brief moment before resolutely staring him in the face. "Are you going to kill me? Turn me in?"

She can still recall his reaction to the discovery 3 years previous - how he had run away from her with a look of pure terror on his face, back when his name had been Kaneki Ken and he'd been nothing but a wimpy nuisance to her.

This time she fears the reaction will be much worse since, although a half-ghoul, he's still a high ranking dove of the CCG.

The CCG - the same people who took away the lives of her parents and many others that she grew to care for.

While he may not remember, she does.

Be that as it may, she's not vengeful - at least not anymore.

Just sad.

And maybe a bit heartbroken by her train of thought.

She's prepared for it though - has already readied herself to see the disgust and betrayal on his face.

Contrary to her expectations,however, he shakes his head instead.

" _No_."

It's a faint whisper but the way he says it, bluntly and with conviction, catches her attention.

"I would never be able to do that." His lips curl up into a tender smile. "You should understand the reason why Touka-chan."

Her breath catches in her throat.

He had been acting strangely all week, fidgeting around and spacing out more often. It had made her worry and she had fretted over how to approach him about it.

But then he would shake his head, peering up at her with those kind eyes of his and proceed to give her the same reassuring grin that he always had. Back when they were younger, she had always scoffed at the gesture and taken it for granted. Now it made her heart beat rapidly.

In all honesty, they have been tiptoeing around this for far too long.

At the beginning, she had simply wanted to rebuild their friendship anew. He probably felt the same way, at least on a subconscious level, given that he kept returning to her coffee shop.

"I'm unsure the reason why", he had confided in her on one of his routine trips to the shop, his long fingers absently tracing the circular rim of his cup, "but this place makes me feel nostalgic"

That was the start of him opening up to her bit by bit.

During his subsequent visit he had informed her that his name was Sasaki Haise and although a part of her longed to see the boy who remembered her, even if only for a second, he looked happy and she couldn't - she wouldn't - want to change that for a mere moment of selfishness.

So instead she decided to take the time to get to know him again and they clicked - it was almost as if she was back at Anteiku serving coffee to the regulars with Kaneki.

She should have expected it, the ease at which they are able to interact - at the core of it all, Sasaki and Kaneki are the same person.

And before she knew it, she had developed feelings for him all over again.

Only this time around it seemed a bit more mutual (if the soft gazes that she's sure mirror her own and the feather light caresses of his hand against hers whenever he pays for his order are anything to go by).

Her inner musings are cut off by the scraping sound of a chair being pulled back and then he's in front of her.

His gaze is strong - too strong.

She can feel her cheeks begin to warm from the intensity of his stare and suddenly finds herself unable to look away from him.

Could it be?

Is it possible that it's the sign she's been waiting for?

She moves backwards, eyes still searching his own.

He strides forwards, matching her pace.

She doesn't know why but it suddenly reminds her so very much of the tale "Little Red Riding Hood" that her father had once read to her as a child.

Wasn't she supposed to be playing the part of the wolf?

The one whom everyone loathed because they ate people.

The one who perished at the end of the story.

Or was she more suited for the titled role - that of the tiny girl donning shiny red robes about to be devoured.

The one who escapes her fate and achieves the happy ending even though things looked bleak at first.

"Sasaki-san, wha- ?"

 _Who is the true wolf in this scenario?_ she thinks as he backs her into a corner, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

She shivers in anticipation, wetting her lips.

Kaneki Ken, that clumsy eyepatch wearing half-ghoul whom she had been fond of and whom this investigator had once been, wouldn't have stared at her in such an amorous manner- would he have?

Not that it mattered much when her eyes have probably begun to reflect the same passion found in his own.

She peers around.

The shop is empty except for the pair of them.

Yomo-san has gone to pick up some supplies, the coffee shop is closed and all the other customers have left.

He's plotted this down to the last detail.

 _How cunning of him - just like the wolf of the tale._

He begins to bend down and she has to refrain herself from pulling him forwards by his tie.

To distract herself from the urge, she recites the lines from the tale under her breath.

First the red caped girl had asked about the ears, then the eyes and then ...

Goosebumps erupt when he nuzzles his nose into the crook of her neck.

She bites her lip.

What were those final words again?

"What a big mouth you have"

Was that how it went?

He stops, glances quizzically at her for a moment or two and then doubles over with laughter.

 _Shit_ \- she had said the words louder than she thought!

"I was wondering what you were muttering ... "Little Red Riding Hood", isn't it?" Figures that he would pick up on the reference being the bookworm that he is. He winks at her once he's calmed down. "I'll gladly take the part of the wolf."

Unable to stop herself, she rams her fist against his shoulder in annoyance but he ignores it by winding his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer.

"All the better to eat you with, my dear." he replies impishly, finishing off her previous statement and wiggling his eyebrows (that dork!) before capturing her mouth with his own.

There are still matters to be discussed - the fact that she's a ghoul won't change and he's still unaware that she knew him from before (and knows that he's a half-ghoul himself).

However those conversations can wait till another day - right now it's peaceful and just the two of them and she intends to enjoy herself as much as possible.

A memory pops into her head, unbidden - that of the time when she had bit into his neck to save them from Tsukiyama.

Just when she had come around to the idea that she fit the role of Little Red Riding Hood in this scenario too.

She smirks, head falling back against the wall as he nips at the sensitive portion of her neck before switching to pressing kisses behind her ear.

Maybe she was slightly mistaken.

Perhaps Sasaki Haise isn't the only one suitable to play the part of the hungry wolf after all.


	2. Chasing After the Past

**Note:** Just a fan of Tokyo Ghoul borrowing the characters to write this fanfic.

 **Chapter Summary:** A chance sighting and Touka finds herself confronting an event from the past. **  
**

 **Authors Note:** Hello everyone!

This is the prompt for Day 2 of Touken Fairy tale week : Alice in Wonderland

I'm back with another chapter to this tale! I originally planned for my other contribution to be a one-shot since I didn't know if I'd have enough time to write again this week but this idea came to me soon after and wouldn't leave me alone until I finished jotting it down.

This takes place after the first story in this series and just like the previous one has references to the fairy tale.

Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)

xxxxx

 _Tch_.

Why did it have to be raining?

 _Splash, splash, splash._

Geez, she was going to have to change out of her nice blue and white dress and black overcoat once she got home because _clearly_ the damn umbrella wasn't serving its purpose of sheltering her from the heavy downpour.

For that matter, what the heck was she even doing - chasing after someone just because they looked a teensy bit like Kaneki.

Had she hit her head or something?

While a year or two ago she might have believed that it was him, she now knows better, at least that was what she had thought before she had taken off running after the look-alike.

She knows that her actions are absolutely ridiculous - not to mention completely spontaneous.

And yet the person's resemblance to how her boyfriend, ghoul investigator Sasaki Haise, once looked was certainly uncanny.

She holds no doubts that her boyfriend is the former eyepatch wearing half-ghoul Kaneki Ken - she's been sure of it ever since he appeared back in her life.

It's the way they flow seamlessly together(probably due to their previous training practice) whether it be making coffee or embracing. Or how sometimes, while dozing away in her lap, he unconsciously cracks his knuckle by pulling his thumb over his index finger and mutters that phrase about having to "pluck all the sprouts in his way". He even has the same stupid habit that Hide-san had informed her about - the one where he lifts his left hand to his chin when he's hiding something.

No, there are too many similarities to call it a mere coincidence.

And, even if it was, she cares about Haise.

After spending all of that time nurturing their relationship she has grown to love him as he is now and, ever since he accepted her in return that night he confronted her in her shop, making a vow to protect her despite the fact that she was a ghoul and therefore an enemy to the CCG, each day thereafter had made her so happy.

Even so...

It seems a part of her needs closure.

Maybe if she helps this kid who looks so much like her most precious person then she'll be able to achieve that and finally leave her regrets about the past behind.

Her ruminations fade away as she turns the corner and encounters nothing but an empty alley.

"This is just great."

Where in the world was she and where did he go?

She spins around once, twice, but still doesn't see him anywhere.

She sighs, preparing herself to trudge back home without accomplishing her goal, when he finally reappears seemingly in a hurry.

She raises a hand to try to capture his attention ( _he really does look like Kaneki before he turned into a half ghoul_ ) but he keeps mumbling and shaking his head.

"Darn, I'm la- "

 _What?_

Her ears perk up, and she closes her eyes to help her concentrate so she can make out the words.

"I'm late for my important date with Rize-san."

Her eyes snap back open, a hand lifting up to cover her mouth.

Her stomach lurches as she suddenly feels sick and _very_ horrified.

What the hell was this?

Was she going mad?

She abruptly launches forward, uncaring that she's dropped her umbrella and that her pristine shoes are now covered in mud.

 _No._

Her outstretched hand manages to grip at his shirt and she gives it a tug.

The boy looks up at her curiously, no trace of recognition in his eyes.

"Excuse me, could you please let go of my sleeve?" he asks, continuously peering at the watch on his arm, "I'm very late for my date and I'm sure she'll be vexed if such a thing occurs."

Her grip slackens and she steps back, murmuring an apology, the fringe of hair in her face successfully covering her eyes. Once he rounds the corner, she takes a deep breath and begins to follow him once more as he heads over to what she presumes is the bookstore.

She compares him to the main character in the novel that she had recently borrowed from Haise - "Alice in Wonderland".

If this continued on then he would be just like Alice and heading down the rabbit hole and past the point of no return.

He had always been taken with books - even now he still was.

However, unlike Alice, whose curiosity had lead her to that bizarre new world and who had managed to escape at the vital moment, if this continued on as it had that fateful day 3 years ago then his curiosity about Rize would only lead to misery.

She watches from a distance as he meets up with the Binge Eater ghoul and they go about their plans, all the while he has a huge grin on his face.

Had he been that happy?

Her heart clenches when she realizes how innocent he had been.

How he probably would have continued to be, had he never encountered the gluttonous glasses wearing ghoul.

She shakes her head in an attempt to derail her melancholic thoughts.

Soon they pass through a familiar neighborhood and it's then that Rize finally turns to look in her direction.

"Off with his head." she mouths, smirking as she draws a line across her neck with her finger.

Touka's eyes narrow dangerously.

No wonder she had felt that chill.

The words might have been different but the purple headed ghoul's intentions were the same.

There was no way she would let this her have her way - not this time.

Only, she has no choice as she finds herself stopped by a barrier, playing witness to the scene where he gets thrown into the wall and then stabbed by the rinkaku ghoul's kagune _again_ and _again_ and _again_ until Rize gets crushed by a falling beam.

And even though she never saw what happened the first time around (she's only heard from the news, rumors and the manager) - doesn't even care if the portrayal of the scene in her mind is accurate or not - it doesn't stop her from crying out his name until her voice becomes hoarse nor from slumping to the ground and burying her face in her hands in despair.

She squeezes her eyes closed, relieved when the scene around her fades away.

 _This is just a bad dream._

Luckily, it is.

xxxxx

She wakes up to see Haise reading a book on the chair by her bed.

He looks up with a smile when he notices her movement but that quickly turns into a frown when he glimpses her face.

Dropping the book onto the table, he reaches for her, grabbing her hands and giving them a squeeze before reaching up to cup her face, the pads of his thumbs rubbing soothing circles on her cheeks.

It's only then that she realizes that she has tears flowing from her eyes and is mumbling out the words "no... please, not again ... don't go".

"Shhh... it's okay. I'm here, I was a bit late coming from work but I won't leave you. What's wrong?"

She lets out a strained laugh - the memory of being unable to stop his fate from recurring even in this twisted tale reminiscent of Alice and Wonderland tearing at her.

The reason for the heavy rain in the dream must have been due to her crying.

"I had a dream - no it was more like a nightmare - that the Queen of Hearts captured you and wanted to kill you and I was unable to stop it."

She can't tell him that it was really about him from the time before he was Sasaki Haise.

Not when he still didn't remember that he was Kaneki Ken.

His eyes widen in shock before he scoops her up and sets her in his lap, leaning his head atop her own.

"I'm sorry Touka-chan, it's my fault for lending you that book." he says, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "I didn't know it would affect you in that manner - I know my job is dangerous but -"

She slaps him on the hand, leaning away and swiping the remainder of her tears off her cheeks before glaring up at him.

"Are you an idiot? Of course it's not your fault nor is it the book's fault. In truth, I've been enjoying reading these books with you. Honestly, I think it was just a fear that I needed to face by myself."

His face still looks worried, she knows he'll soon start brooding and she can't have that - not when it's because of her.

"I'm okay," she offers him a smile, her hand moving to brush the hair back from his face, "really, I am. Being around you makes me happy so don't even try to distance yourself from me because you feel bad."

He stares into her eyes for a long moment, checking to make sure she's really alright before he gives a determined nod, moving in for a quick kiss.

"Besides, even if something like that happens" her eyes flash at the thought, "I swear I'll protect you."

He laughs and the mood suddenly feels a little lighter.

"Same goes for me." He leans down to brush a kiss against her forehead, voicing out his next words earnestly, "Even though I wasn't saved in the dream, thank you for trying to help - I'm sure the me in the dream would say thanks too. I may not have any clear memories of my life before I turned 20 and I don't even know if you would have liked the me from back then, but I want you to know that nothing will change even if I ever get them back because you make me really happy too."

She wraps her arms back around him.

 _Really_ , she thinks, _he can be so annoyingly sweet sometimes_.

That doesn't stop the huge smile from spreading across her face nor the sense of relief she feels from his words - perhaps this was the closure she needed.

"All better?"

She nods against his chest.

 _"Yeah."_


	3. Beyond the Path of Breadcrumbs

**Note:** Just a fan of Tokyo Ghoul borrowing the characters to write this fanfic.

 **Chapter Summary:** Some overheard news on what was to be an ordinary date with Haise leads to Touka resolving to rescue a beloved family member that she'd believed was long gone. **  
**

 **Authors Note:** Prompt for Day 3 of Touken Fairy tale week: Hansel and Gretel

I've decided that I'm going to try to make all the parts interconnect in this series and this will take place after the other 2 parts. As with the others this one contains references to the fairy tale (Haise sure has Touka reading a lot in this fic series).

I concentrated mostly on the family aspect of the tale - how the siblings kept trying to return home to reunite with their father, and applied it to the Kirishima family, but I made sure to include plenty of Tousaki and a smidge of Ayahina as well.

I hope you enjoy reading! :)

xxxxx

The grass is wet with fresh dew, the sun is peeking out from behind the rapidly vanishing rainclouds and yet Touka just can't shake off her gut feeling that something big is about to occur.

Things had been a bit _too_ peaceful lately and as much as she wishes for those days to continue, her past experiences make her very doubtful of the fact - she might as well enjoy this time while it lasts.

In the past months since she had informed him about her recurring nightmares of his death, it seemed that Haise was slowly regaining some of his memories of his time as Kaneki Ken.

He still didn't remember her 17 year old self yet though - if he did perhaps he wouldn't have casually mentioned heading back to the CCG main office to retrieve his forgotten jacket. It may not be the same as the branch located in the 20th ward but the unease she had felt when they were almost discovered the last time they had ventured there together - the surge of panic and the sinking sensation as if her body was doused with cold water- was not shaken off so easily.

While she probably could have stayed back at the cafe, they barely had any time alone lately (Yomo was keeping a close eye on her - on them - maybe he suspected her more-than-friendly relationship with Haise? Although, to be fair, it's not like she's trying to hide it) and he had brightened up when she had volunteered to keep him company on his trek. Now ... well, now she was stuck in this sticky situation.

A cough at her side diverts her pensive gaze from the blooming sakura tree and onto the man strolling along beside her, his hands casually stuffed into his striped pant pockets.

"My first break in weeks and you're more interested in the scenery than me... how unfair", he pouts. "While I can guarantee that I'm much more handsome than those lovely pink petals floating around us right now, admittedly your beauty outshines all the competition."

He turns to her, beaming with pride and she can't help herself - did he learn those lines from Tsukiyama or something?

"You're such a dork!" she exclaims, attempting to swat at his chest but he captures her hand with a grin and brings it up towards his mouth instead. As his lips gently brush against the back of her hand, he scans her for any reaction and she chooses to glance away in an effort to look unaffected, "What are you expecting with that poetic sort of line? For me to kiss you in this public place where your ghoul investigator cohorts could easily pass by?"

He releases her hand to bring a finger up to scratch at his cheek and flushes.

"Actually, umm...I wouldn't mind if that were to happen."

 _First he's cheeky and suave, then he acts all innocent,_ she muses _,_ shaking her head _, but there's a certain charm to him that I just can't get enough of._

"Alright."

His head swivels around in shock, clearly taken aback by her response.

"Really? Are you sure?" He places his hands on her shoulders and gives her a long stare, determined to find out if she's being sincere. "I'll seriously take you up on that you know."

She merely shrugs, head tilted up in silent challenge.

The hues of his eyes darken at the invitation and he's slowly decreasing the distance between them when she overhears a passing voice mutter about "scandalous behaviour".

She blushes while Haise's head droops down to rest against the crook of her neck. She can feel the heat emanating off of him and concludes that he's just as embarrassed as she is.

"Well ... that didn't work out so well."

 _What an understatement._

 _xxxxx_

20 minutes later and her pace has become sluggish as they reach their destination. Haise doubles back in confusion when he notices her trailing behind him.

"Touka-chan?" he queries, bewildered as to the sudden change - she had previously been striding along by his side.

She shuffles her feet, clasping her hands together anxiously.

"Haise, on second thought, I'm not really sure if it's such a good idea for me to actually enter the building." she blurts out, surreptitiously glimpsing around to make sure that nobody is listening in on their conversation. "It's not like I can make it past the RC scanners."

His eyes soften at the realization and he promptly grabs her hand, pulling her over to a more secluded place on the premises.

"I'm sorry, it was inconsiderate of me to ask you to come." He looks downtrodden by his own admission. "Why don't you wait here and I'll be back before you know it."

He's brought her over to an area with a little pond and she brightens - it's nice and serene and there isn't anyone else around.

She inclines her head in agreement and sits down on a bench, her eyelids fluttering closed as the wind picks up, allowing her to get a whiff of the sweet smell of the flowers in the little garden nearby.

She's so relaxed that she jumps in surprise when a pair of lips suddenly claim her own, catching her off guard.

 _What the hell?_

She's about to draw herself away, intent on giving the person a piece of her mind (and maybe a jab in the gut to go along with it), but upon seeing the white hair (save for a few dark strands) of her boyfriend who apparently hadn't left yet, she unclenches her fists and yields - her fingers running across the expanse of his chest as she sighs into the kiss.

Her knees are weakening as he nibbles on her lip and coaxes her mouth open wider, his fingers coming around to caress the small of her back. She sways as she experiences that abrupt rush of dizziness she always gets when he does _that thing_ with his tongue and circles her hands around his neck to keep herself upright.

It's just been so long since their last meeting what with him being busy with missions and she's just starting to _really_ get into it, tugging at his hair impatiently - propriety be damned - when they're interrupted rather awkwardly by some guy who seems intent on remaining in a 90 degree angle bow until they acknowledge him.

 _So much for the area being deserted_ , she thinks in annoyance when they reluctantly separate (she swears that she hears Haise whisper "foiled again" before he plasters a smile on his face).

Haise does the introductions (and, while he seems perfectly composed, she's still a bit dazed), addressing her as his girlfriend and she's startled when the man quickly bends into another bow in front of her. Unsure how to respond, she mimics the action herself.

She straightens only to see Haise covering his mouth in an attempt to hold in his laughter which ceases when she throws him a glare.

He clears his throat, turning to answer his younger colleague.

"Ah yes, Kuroiwa-kun, good afternoon to you as well. I'm actually not here for work" he explains, "I just came to retrieve an item before I leave again."

She watches as the man bows once more (doesn't he get tired?!) before finally shuffling away from them.

"He thinks highly of you." she says after he's gone.

"Jealous?" Haise retorts, a smirk lining his face which promptly falls at her amused reply.

"You wish. Anyways, I can't believe that we were caught not once, but twice today." Now that she's thinking clearly, it's mortifying and she wishes she had something - anything - that she can use to cover the flush creeping up her cheeks. "On that matter, how are you so composed? Earlier your whole face was as bright as a tomato."

"Well... technically we weren't actually doing anything the first time and I did mention earlier that I'd take you up on your offer, didn't I? It seemed to be the most opportune moment and...", he shrugs, averting his eyes, "... it's not like I wasn't flustered this time as well - I'm just a bit better at concealing it than you are."

He's right - now that she's staring intently at him she can make out the rosy tint at the nape of his neck and tips of his ears.

 _How cute_.

He takes a moment to straighten his tie and compose himself, and then takes off running after giving her hand another squeeze with a promise to be back as soon as he can.

He's only gone for 2 minutes or so when a group of people enter the area.

By their overcoats, she surmises that there are both doves and researchers from the CCG present and shrinks away into the garden trying to remain inconspicuous. If they ask she'll just say that she's waiting for Haise (which is true) - apparently he's popular gossip amongst the investigators. She soon finds that she need not worry because they pay her no heed, busy whispering amongst themselves.

She didn't accompany Haise to gather information but if it'll help her avoid being exposed as a ghoul in the long run then she doesn't intend to let the chance slip away.

As she surveys a patch of roses, back turned to them, she listens in on their conversation and, contrary to her initial beliefs, it's so unexciting that she loses interest fast. Just as she is about to abandon paying attention to their dialogue she hears a name that causes her to let go of the flower in her hand.

She doubles over, clasping her hands over her mouth as her stomach lurches - she feels sick.

It can't be true.

As much as she's hoping for it to be - after all these years - there's just no possible way ... is there?

 _"How's the research with the Arata armor going? I heard they're going to have the special class try out the new models. It's hard to believe that it's been about 10 years since we brought him in - I heard he had a pair of kids, maybe that's why that ghoul is very resilient._ "

The words replay themselves over and over.

She's so rattled that she fails to perceive when Haise returns until he snaps his fingers in front of her face.

Is it noticeable that she is paling in colour?

"Touka-chan, look at me." He kneels down beside her, placing his hands on either side of her head so she's facing him. "You're trembling. Are you okay?"

She doesn't speak, only nods.

He remains unconvinced - the frown not disappearing from his face as he walks her home - their evening date plans unexpectedly changed.

He doesn't mind though - she's cognizant that, right now, he's more concerned about her. As she sinks into the couch, burying her face in the pillows, she tunes out everything except for the sound of him clumsily bustling around her tiny kitchen in search of two mugs and her stash of coffee beans.

He doesn't say anything when, after finally slipping into the seat beside her, she curls up against him. Nor when she grips onto the back of his shirt and hugs him tighter than usual. Instead, he reciprocates by kissing her on the top of her head, his fingers reaching up to tuck her hair tenderly behind her ear as he stays with her until she calms and falls asleep.

 _"I know that there are some things you like to keep to yourself and I'll respect that. Whenever that happens, I'll support you, shower you with care, and wait until you wish to tell me what's bothering you."_

She experiences a stab of guilt at the recollection of his words.

If only he knew what she was planning but ... this was for the best. The less he knew the better.

 _I'm sorry Haise, this is something I need to do. It'll be risky and I know you'll be angry, but this is my way of protecting you. I won't let you come - not after you've told me that the CCG have said they'll take you out at the smallest sign of "rebellious behaviour."_

The first thing she'd need to do...is get in contact with Ayato.

xxxxx

She walks down the street, veering into an empty alley and when the patter of footsteps that had been following her stop, she turns around.

"You're lucky that Hinami has such good hearing and was able to pass the message on to me. It would have been a disaster if the other Aogiri members stumbled upon you ... idiot aneki."

It's been awhile since she'd last seen him but Ayato remains as bratty as ever.

"Oh? Here I thought Hinami managed to get you to mellow out." She points her finger at him. "Speaking of which, she informed me that she's your partner in missions so you better be looking out for her."

" _Tch,_ I don't need _you_ to tell me that." he counters, defensively."Although, she's plenty powerful on her own. Enough with the pleasantries, what's so important that you wanted to meet up?"

He crosses his arms in impatience.

"Otou-san's alive." She speaks fast as she divulges the information, watching as Ayato's whole body goes slack.

" _What?_ "

"Otou-san is al-" she repeats, and he growls slamming his fist into the wall.

"Aneki, stop lying." he roars at her, his eyes narrowed and hands clenched so hard that his nails leave crescent shaped indents in the skin of his palms, "He's gone. He left us alone and he's _never_ coming back."

She seethes (though she should have expected this reaction from him), and is forced to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"I'm not lying - I was by the CCG headquarters and overheard a conversation that makes me think he's still out there. I'm not saying you have to believe me - I only thought you should know." She backs away, staring at him with determined eyes. "Even if it's only wishful thinking, so long as there's a chance that he's there, I'll be heading to Kokuria at 7 pm tomorrow night - with or without you."

As she leaves, she hears "shitty aneki, don't take things on by yourself". He doesn't have to say anything else - she knows he'll be there.

xxxxx

Kokuria is larger than she had expected.

Donned with a pink wig and her signature rabbit mask she surveys the building along with Ayato who is sporting a mask of his own.

She's a bit surprised that security is so lax ( the humans they pass by are either knocked out or - she peers closer - perhaps dead) and, when she voices it aloud, her younger brother mentions that he made arrangements beforehand (with subordinates that he trusts to keep silent), so they would be able to make it in and out quickly (if they were careful enough) - perks of being an Aogiri executive, he explains.

She frowns - she still loathes that Ayato is involved in such an organization but she'll let it go just this once. She'd ream him out about it later - after they had located their father( if the information she was able to glean from those humans was real) and successfully rescued him.

They're about to turn down a pathway when Ayato breaks his stride and circles around. Confused, she watches as he groans, lifting a hand to his forehead.

"Hinami, I told you not to come." he says, and Touka observes as the girl in question emerges from where she had been hiding in the shadows." So why are you here?"

The younger girl doesn't cower under his gaze.

"I wanted to see onee-chan and I thought you might need some help." She raises her head in defiance, her eyes covered by her mask. "We're a team, I'm not weak and my hearing abilities might come in handy. Besides, aren't you the one who always asks me to "be your ears" in missions? "

He scoffs and mutters "stick close" but doesn't argue more than that. Touka blinks once, and then a second time. She has no idea what types of missions they've been sent on together, but the way Hinami is able to get Ayato to agree so easily speaks volumes of their trust in each other.

There's not much time to dawdle and soon both she and Ayato are taking turns scanning the guarded passages - while Hinami concentrates on identifying the echoes in the cells and footsteps in the halls - as they venture further down into the Ghoul Detention Center. Touka had overheard that they kept him in room 273 on the third floor - those humans really were careless in revealing that information - and yet she finds that there's so many passageways and too many doors.

 _Why can't there be any breadcrumbs (or, more realistically, a sign) that would lead me to him_? she thinks, referencing Hansel and Gretel - the most recent tale that she had borrowed from Haise.

The place gives off cold and unfriendly vibes, they haven't managed to locate him yet and she can feel her hopes dwindling.

 _What if I'm wrong?What if we don't manage to find him and something happens to Ayato and Hinami?"_ she wonders, unsettled by the notion _, Then it would be all my fault, won't it?_

A sudden tap on the shoulder by Hinami redirects her attention to a room a couple of steps away and she experiences a strong pull as she approaches it - reading the number above the door.

 _Please, let him be in this one._

According to Ayato's sources, there hadn't been windows on the rooms 3 years ago. Some had been installed after Aogiri's last break in so that the jailers could check that the ghoul prisoners were still there.

She peers in.

It's weakly lit compared to the others and she lifts up her mask to help her focus. She knows what to expect but still lets out a gasp at what she finds inside.

 _Otou…san?_

Years have aged him but there's no mistaking it - the identity of the worn out and bruised figure resting against the wall.

 _What have they done to you?_

She recalls the kind hearted disposition of their father and his ability to believe the best of those around him. Had the CCG taken advantage of his caring and protective nature just as that broad shouldered executive of Aogiri - Yamori - had done with Kaneki? Her heart sinks at the idea.

 _Why am I always too late and powerless to stop this from happening to those I care about?_

Her brother, his own eyes fixated in disbelief on the person in front of them, places his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Touka hadn't even noticed that she'd begun shaking - in anger or out of sorrow - she doesn't know.

"We were young, aneki. I understand how you feel but we wouldn't have been able to do anything." Ayato's hand tightens its grip. " Now though, it's different, you were right - he's alive, so lets get him out of here."

He takes a step back to stand beside Hinami and watches as she presses a palm against the glass window, drawing the attention of their father.

Arata squints in the horrid lighting, brows furrowing in concentration in an attempt to make them out. Seconds later his eyes widen and he breathes out a single name - that of her mother.

"Hikari?"

He shakily stands, his gaze fixed on her as he approaches, and his huge smile is one of many emotions – fondness, joy, absolute adoration - all blended together.

Touka inhales sharply, feeling tears gather at the corner of her eyes in sheer relief.

 _He remembers okaa-san._

He had always mentioned that she was the spitting image of her mother.

The moment is ruined when Hinami hurriedly tugs on Ayato's sleeve, mumbling that the patrol would be arriving soon.

"Aneki, move aside, we have to get him out of there before the guards realize we've infiltrated their lair." Ayato hisses at her, pushing her out of the way and tossing her a mask. "Once we tear down this damn door, cover his face with this to protect him from the RC suppressants, we're going to have to hurry and speed up our evacuation."

She readies herself.

On the count of three, they both activate their kagune and after Ayato sends shards towards the electronic security system - disabling it, she sends her own towards the door, weakening the hinges and ripping it apart hastily.

She can hear shouts down the hallway and her brother releases a plethora of curses when the alarms sound off.

"Damn, they're coming.I'll hold them off."

He's gone, Hinami running after him, before she can refuse their plan of action but there's no time to complain as she tosses herself into the room, covering her nose against the gas that's beginning to fill the air.

"Otou-san, I'm sorry, but I'm not okaa-san. It's me, Touka. Don't worry, everything will be okay." She coughs out, her hands grasping at her father's shabby shirt. "Ayato and I have come to get you and we're going to leave this place."

"Touka and Ayato? It can't be ... my children are still young." His voice trails off as he takes note of her kagune - its shape, including her incomplete "wing", unlike that of her mother - and she watches as his face crumples in remorse before he takes the mask she offers him and places it on his face. "I never realized how many years passed by."

He's still weak and she pulls his arm around her neck for support as they make their way out.

With Ayato and Hinami distracting the guards (so far no top notch doves were there to oppose them), she's able to make it safely outside where she hides him away in the forest nearby, asking him to wait there, before she returns for the two younger ghouls. They're both more than decent fighters but even they will tire out against so many opponents armed with quinques.

"Hinami, the pair of you can fall back now." She listens for any reply but receives no indication that she was heard and so she jumps right back into the building.

She locates them quickly amongst a flurry of red and blue sparks, their movements in synch as one of them defends and the other attacks. Their opponents hadn't been expecting her and so she's able to catch them by surprise. One of them aims blindly and manages to wound her but she grits her teeth - ignoring the pain - and aims above them, bringing down the surprisingly flimsy ceiling to form a wall to block their way.

By the time the doves arrive for backup, the three of them are already gone.

xxxxx

She winces, standing up from the her chair beside the couch, when she hears the door open.

"Touka-chan, I'm sorry that I'm so late. Are you feeling any better? I would have come sooner but Saiko wouldn't let me leave until I agreed to build a gingerbread house with her - she loaded it with candy too - and then there was a break-in at Kokuria. Nobody was injured but they sent for my squad to check it out and..."

Haise is carrying a bouquet of flowers - containing red roses and forget-me-nots, if she's identifying them correctly - which he promptly drops, his expression flipping from apologetic to alarmed when he takes in the scene.

"What happened?" He exclaims, rushing towards her. He looks her over from head to toe and when he spots the blood stain on her shirt, immediately grabs the hem of it and lifts it up, running his hands gingerly over the swollen region at the side of her torso.

" _Ouch_."

"What happened?" he repeats, once again.

She avoids his steady gaze.

"Did an investigator find out about you?" he inquires, "This type of wound can only be caused by a quinque or ... perhaps you were in a fight with another ghoul?"

She shakes her head and manages to murmur out "Kokuria".

He freezes.

"Don't tell me it was..." he trails off, grasping the implication "Why would you do something so dangerous?"

"It's my fault." A voice interjects and both of their heads turn to face the couch where an older blue-haired man is propped up against some pillows. "She came to rescue me."

Her father seems anxious about their conversation so she tells him to relax and rest some more before she heads to the kitchen to prepare some coffee, motioning for Haise to join her - Arata had collapsed out of fatigue as soon as they had entered her place. He hadn't awoken until earlier that morning and she wanted him to have something to eat and drink.

"Remember when I told you about my kind father who wanted to live harmoniously with humans and how he disappeared when I was younger?" she asks, chopping up some meat while the coffee brews in the background. She continues without waiting for his reply, "Well...that's him. I was shocked at first, but after finding out he was alive I had to rescue him. I know you're probably disappointed and angry and I don't blame you for feeling that way but I -"

He interrupts her by wrapping his arms around her from behind, mindful of her healing wound.

"Shhh, I get it. I would do the same thing for those I really care about. No, if I'm upset it's because I wasn't there to protect you after I promised that I would. They weren't able to identify you, were they?" When she quietly informs him that she had brought her wig and mask along, he sags against her in relief. "I'm really glad that you weren't hurt any worse than this."

She drops her knife and swivels around to bury her face in his chest.

" _Thank you._ "

"What's that about?" he asks, puzzled.

"For being so understanding and for caring about me."

He tips her head up to meet his warm gaze and brushes his thumb softly against her cheek.

"Touka-chan, you make it easy for me."

He leans in and, just when she thinks he's about to kiss her, stops as if remembering something and covers his face with his hands instead.

"I don't think I made a good first impression with your father." His words are muffled. "I didn't even bow and introduce myself."

 _That's_ what he was worrying about?

She had thought it was about something a bit more dire - perhaps the repercussions that would befall her due to her actions. Although nobody was hurt, it's inevitable that the CCG will investigate it - especially since it involved the escape of a ghoul on the lower level. Haise's fears must have been allayed (at least, for now) when she mentioned not leaving anything behind that would give her identity away but she'll make sure they discuss it more later. In the meantime, she's just thankful that he's fretting about something other than work.

"Haise, it's fine." She gestures over to the brewed coffee, "If it'll make you feel better, why don't you put those in some mugs and take it over to him. I'll join you - I've finished preparing food for him."

She watches as he concentrates on carefully pouring out the liquid and then helps him fix his shirt collar. Right before they exit the kitchen, she calls his name and the moment he glances her way, she leans up on her toes to graze her lips against his.

"The pair of you have similar dispositions", she says, poking him in the chest after they part, "so you don't have to be so jittery"

And she's right.

The two of them begin chatting amicably as soon as she mentions the fairy tales that she's borrowed from Haise and, while she can't contribute much to the conversation, she's content to look on fondly.

In fact, the one thing that would have made it even better was if Ayato - as irritable as he was - had been there.

She sighs, remembering what he told her before he left.

 _"I can't take him to Aogiri with us. I don't know what they would do with him so he'll have to stay with you. I'll come visit soon - try not to attract any attention."_

He hasn't managed to turn up yet but Hinami had assured her that she'd watch out for him and make sure that he did drop by.

She prefers not to dwell on it much - there might not have been a witch living in a house made up of candy ready to eat them like in "Hansel and Gretel" but they did manage to overcome their own obstacle - infiltrating and rescuing their father from Kokuria. Similarly, there doesn't need to be a trail of breadcrumbs or a swan to ferry him across a body of water, she's sure that someday soon Ayato will return and they'd be able to have a proper family reunion - just as the siblings of the book had with their own father.

With that in mind, she returns her attention to the people in front of her, watching as they wave their arms as they excitedly discuss some passage.

 _I knew they would get along._

 _xxxxx_

It gets late quickly and Haise rises to leave once he notices Arata tiring.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your time with your father when you just got him back." he apologizes, reaching for his shoes by the door. "Don't worry though, I'll be busy with a bunch of meetings this week so you can properly chat with him without me barging through the door like today."

While he's kneeling over, she takes the opportunity to comb her hands through his hair.

"Geez, there's no need for you to be sorry." she tells him, "If anything, it probably made him happy to have someone to talk with about literary work and cooking."

"You think so?"

She rolls her eyes.

"Yes, so you better return and visit him again."

He embraces her.

"Of course."

xxxxx

"He's a nice fellow", Arata says as she hands over a blanket and sits next to him on the couch with a novel.

They still haven't talked about what he'd undergone while he'd been stuck in Kokuria nor about how he jolts awake sometimes due to, what she presumes are nightmares revolving around his time there, but she's discovered that the corners of his eyes crinkle - the shadows underneath receding - as he smiles whenever she chats or reads with him before he sleeps. He had looked out for her while she was young and now it was her turn to do the same.

"Haise _is_ very kind. You might not believe it when you look at the relationship we have now but when we first met, he irritated me to no end." She laughs, remembering how annoyed she used to get whenever Kaneki messed up an order, "But then ... he kind of ... grew on me."

He pats her on the head, just like he used to when she was younger.

"I admit I was a bit wary when he first entered and I noticed that he was a dove. However, after observing the way the two of you interact and the fact that he accepts you even knowing you're a ghoul - from my point of view - it seems like the feeling is mutual." He points over to the bouquet of flowers that Haise brought over (which had ended up being placed in a vase he found). "Especially if you take into account that those symbolize love in flower language."

She reddens - it's a bit weird for her to be talking about this kind of topic with her father but then again, perhaps it'll be able to ease some of his guilt about not being around while she'd been growing up if he's able to notice how content she is currently. If so, then she'll just have to get over her embarrassment.

"I'm glad that you're so happy. " he tells her before opening the book and she can't hold back her beam. "Your mother would have said the same thing."

xxxxx

Half an hour later, she pecks him on the forehead and tucks him in as he drifts off to sleep.

"Goodnight otou-san."

He smiles in his slumber and she finds herself optimistic that he'll have a peaceful rest for once.

Life continues on and while she's aware that this is probably the calm before the storm, she's hopeful that she'll be able to overcome future obstacles in her way with those she cares about most.


End file.
